inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
Oromis
Oromis, known as Osthato Chetowä, The Mourning Sage, and Togira Ikonoka, The-Cripple-Who-Is-Whole, is an elf, and a Dragon Rider who trained Brom, Morzan and later Eragon. He was a philosopher and a logician, and was bonded to a gold male dragon named Glaedr. History After Galbatorix began his massive slaughter of the Dragon Riders, Oromis was captured and tortured by the Forsworn members Kialandí and Formora Brisingr, Pg. 732. He then escaped and fled to the forest Du Weldenvarden, where he waited for Eragon and Saphira to join him for the training as dragon and Rider. Early Life Oromis was born in Luthivíra several centuries before the beginning of the Rider War. When Oromis was twenty, he was given a dragon egg as custom and Glaedr hatched for him, and he began his training. Prior to Galbatorix's rise to power, Oromis trained many young Riders and was a leading member of the Dragon Riders' council. Also, you can infer Oromis held much power, as Galbatorix says in Brisingr that Oromis convinced the other council members to deny Galbatorix another dragon. Luckily Oromis did not teach Galbatorix, because it is said by Oromis himself that Galbatorix personally hunted down and killed each and every one of his teachers. Oromis and Glaedr taught both Brom and Morzan the ways of the Dragon Riders. In Eldest, shortly after meeting Eragon, Oromis refers to Morzan as his greatest failure. Oromis also states that Morzan took advantage over Brom and that he regrets not having separated the two of them. During the Fall of the Dragon Riders Oromis lived in the city Ilirea but was forced to flee to Du Weldenvarden. Before he made good his escape, he was captured by two members of the Forsworn mentioned above. During his captivity, the Forsworn damaged Oromis, severely decreasing his magical strength and casting abilities. Oromis also became vulnerable to occasional seizures that Glaedr refers to as "bone-blight nerve rot", which would temporarily incapacitate him, the reason they call him "The Cripple Who Is Whole". Oromis somehow escaped from the Forsworn, despite being crippled, and then fled to Ellesméra. The damage done to Oromis by the Forsworn was inevitably terminal, but Oromis used small spells to increase what remained of his lifespan in the hope that he could train a new dragon and Rider to defeat Galbatorix. After Brom's dragon, Saphira, died, Oromis took Brom to Ellesméra. Brom soon left with the elves army to fight Galbatorix and the Forsworn. Oromis had to knock Brom unconscious to keep Brom from pestering the elven smith Rhunön to replace his old Rider's sword, after he lost his own and when Rhunön had already taken her oath to never make another weapon. After Brom killed Morzan, he returned to Ellesméra to visit Oromis. Brom told Oromis and Glaedr that he fathered Eragon and gave Oromis a fairth of Eragon's mother, Selena. First appearance While Eragon was recuperating after killing the Shade Durza in the Battle under Farthen Dûr, he was demented by a ghost of shadow. Oromis appeared to him in dreams and helped him fight with Durza's ghost, and told him to come to Du Weldenvarden to help him complete his training as a dragon rider. Eragon's training Eragon accepted the summons and traveled to Ellesméra, the capital of the elven kingdom, with Orik and Arya. On the second day of his visit, the elf queen Izlanzadi took Eragon and Saphira to the Crags of Tel Near where Oromis and Glaedr resided. Orik berated Oromis for hiding in Elesmera when Alagaësia desperately needed a Dragon Rider. Oromis explained to Orik and Eragon that he had not openly opposed Galbatorix because of his disabilities. Eragon and Saphira began training with Oromis and Glaedr immediately. Oromis was a strict teacher and expected absolute obedience from Eragon. Shortly after meeting him, Oromis took Eragon to his hut to gauge Eragon's abilities and knowledge on various subjects. Oromis also became frustrated by Eragon's lack of historical knowledge in Alagaësia, and from learning that Eragon had accidentally cursed a child in Farthen Dur. Each day, Eragon would learn from Oromis, and Saphira from Glaedr. In some lessons, Glaedr taught Eragon and Oromis taught Saphira. Eragon and Saphira learned many things about the ways of the Riders, and more about the proper use of magic. Each day, Eragon was assigned to meditate in a glade to improve his mental power and focus. During his lessons, Eragon's knowledge of magic was greatly expanded. Oromis originally reviewed fundamental magic with Eragon until Eragon became impatient. Oromis then taught Eragon how to safely remove an enemy's spell, detect poisons, and place wards around himself that protect from physical and magical attacks. Eragon also studied the ancient language in both verbal and written forms. As Eragon's training progressed Oromis, taught him how to create fairths, and how to sing plants into shape. Although usually not taught to novice Riders, Oromis taught Eragon more deadly secrets, such as how to kill with no more energy than lifting a finger, and how to use magic without speaking the ancient language. Eragon and Oromis often discussed philosophical and moral topics. Oromis questioned Eragon as to why he was fighting Galbatorix, and urged Eragon to reassess many of his preconceived notions of Urgals. Like all elves, Oromis did not partake in eating meat, which he explained to Eragon was to avoid unnecessarily killing other life forms. Oromis and other elves did not believe in any deities or an afterlife, which Eragon found surprising. Oromis answered many of Eragon's questions such as information about the Ra'zac, but was reluctant to answer others. He claimed to know where Galbatorix's power was coming from, but refused to provide Eragon with any more details. Because of Oromis' influence, Eragon learned to rise above both his frustration with the many demanding exercises, and his growing feeling that he may have been incorrectly chosen as Saphira's Rider (due to Vanir's criticism during sparring). During the Agaeti Blohdren, or Blood Oath Celebration, Oromis participated in casting a spell that healed Eragon's back and granted him the physical abilities of an elf. This magic was designed to recreate the magic of the race of dragons as Oromis and other elven spell casters could not invent a way to heal Eragon themselves. Following the Agaeti Blohdren, Eragon mastered his meditations by being able to sense all life forms in his vicinity with equal focus. Following this accomplishment, Oromis shows Eragon how to cast spells with the energy from his surroundings as well as that inside his own body. Eragon decides to leave Ellesméra upon learning that Galbatorix has dispatched his army to attack the Varden and Surda. Before Eragon departs, Oromis gives him three gifts. The first one is a copy of the poem Eragon recited at the Agaeti Blohdren written in Oromis's calligraphy, with artwork. The second is a bottle of enchanted falenirv, that Oromis had given restorative powers. The last gift is the Belt of Beloth the Wise, a belt with twelve diamonds capable of storing magical energy. Eragon also learns he can store energy within the ruby of Za'roc at this time. ''Brisingr Towards the end of Brisingr, Eragon and Saphira return to Ellesméra to ask Oromis and Glaedr questions that they need to have answered. Eragon is angry that Oromis never informed him that his father was Morzan. Oromis then informs Eragon that his father is actually Brom. Following this revelation, Oromis explains to Eragon how Brom and Selena met, fell in love and conceived Eragon. Oromis and Glaedr inform Eragon that Galbatorix's power is coming from the Eldunari of dragons, providing historical background information. Eragon informs Oromis of his fortune telling from Angela in Teirm and of the advice Solembum gave him. Oromis does not know of any weapon under the roots of the Menoa Tree, and has never heard of the Vault of Souls. The Rock of Kuthian sounds familiar to him but he does not remember where. On the second day of Eragon's second visit to Ellesmera, Oromis teaches him how to transport objects from one place to the next instantaneously. While searching for the weapon under the Menoa tree, Saphira uses violent methods to gain the trees attention. Oromis prevents any of the other elves from punishing Eragon and Saphira. In the last seven chapters of ''Brisingr, we learn that Oromis intends to join Islanzadí in Gil'ead, as he believes that Eragon will have no more chances to return to him for training; he also doubts that another Rider will come in his time for training, thus he sees hiding in Du Weldenvarden pointless. To compensate for his disabilities Oromis has placed multiple wards around himself and Glaedr, and has amassed a titanic store of energy in the diamond of his sword Naegling. With Oromis's blessing, Glaedr gives Eragon and Saphira his Eldunari in case he and Oromis die. Oromis, Glaedr, Eragon, and Saphira leave Du Weldenvarden together. Once outside of the forest the two they separate so Oromis and Glaedr can fly to Gil'ead and Eragon and Saphira can fly to Feinster. During the elven invasion of Gil'ead Oromis and Glaedr confronted Murtagh and Thorn. Despite Oromis's disadvantage of being crippled and Murtagh's advantage of having multiple Eldunarí to draw power from Oromis and Glaedr were able to hold their own against Murtagh and Thorn for the time being with the energy in Naegling's diamond. Oromis even believed that he and Glaedr would win. Galbatorix interferes in the fight from a distance casting a spell to hold Oromis, Glaedr, Murtagh, and Thorn in place. During this time Galbatorix speaks to Oromis and Glaedr through Murtagh's mouth. Galbatorix apologized to Oromis for his past misdeeds and asks Oromis to help him create an era of peace throughout Alagaesia. Oromis refused to join sides with Galbatorix and insulted him. Galbatorix responded by saying that he had become as powerful as a god, and that he would subject Oromis to a painful death, and steal Glaedr's Eldunarí. After his conversation with Oromis Galbatorix allowed the fight between Oromis and Glaedr versus Murtagh and Thorn to recommence. Shortly afterward, Oromis had a seizure and dropped Naegling, leaving him defenseless. Murtagh cleaved open Oromis's back killing him. It was said beforehand that an important character would die in the third book. Description Oromis has long silver hair and wears shockingly white robes. He also doesn't have body hair, a trait shared by all elves. Comparisons Oromis can be compared to Yoda, from the Star Wars universe. Both of them were very old, both trained many Dragon Riders/Jedi Knights, and both moved to a distant hideout place (Ellesméra/Dagobah).The Student (Eragon/Luke) leaves to save his friends in the middle of training promising his return. In addition, both of them died late in the series. His description can most likely fit Lord Celeborn (Galadriel's husband) from the Lord of the Rings. Film Eragon's vision of Oromis is omitted from the movie, causing question on how Eragon will learn from him if there is an Eldest movie. es:Oromis References Category:Characters Category:Elves Category:Dragon Riders Category:Males Category:Magic users